


The Imagine of God

by Little_R



Series: John Watson's Lovely Bum [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, John's Butt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_R/pseuds/Little_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has his own imagine of divinity, and he's not afraid to express it in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Imagine of God

**Author's Note:**

> This was inpirsed of the lovely CaptainFreeman's brilliant Johnbastian (I think that's one of the shipping names) 30 Day OTP Challenge "For the Love of Johnstian", where Sebastian think that he would spend all his time worshipping John's bum if he wore tight trousers (wouldn't we all?). I love your brilliant mind CaptainFreeman!
> 
> I don't mean to disrespect any king of religon with this, I have religious opinions myself, I'm just writing cracky shit.
> 
> I don't own the characters, the show nor Martin Freeman's arse (even if I would love to...)

Sebastian Moran learned a lot of things when he was in the war in Iraq. How to cook a dead animal without any tools but a knife was one of those. One other was that when things get tough, everyone needs someone or something to think of, some kind of higher power if you will. It can be a god or a religious figure, but not necessarily. It can be someone dear too, a brother, a mother, a dear friend, a husband, a wife, a leader, a historic figure, someone who inspired you one time but you can't remember who or when. It can even be yourself. Everyone just need someone to give you hope and strength, to keep you standing tall.

 

Sebastian never thought that he would find his imagine of God, his own idea of the higher power, his own form of deity first when he came back from the war to London. But there it was, inches from his face that glowed of admiration, the definition of perfection and holiness. And he, the lucky one, was allowed to touch it in all its glory. With face mere inches from his object of idolization he touched that solid form of Godhood.

 

“Sebastian!” a voice above him said. “Get you hands away from my butt. NOW!”

 

John Watson had been standing with his boyfriend in the line to the ATM machine with shopping bags in his hands, when suddenly his boyfriend thought it was a good idea to crouch behind his partner so that he was eye-to-ass with said partner's butt and start groping him. The fact that everyone was starring and that children were around now didn't seem to bother the Colonel , at least not enough to stop touching the Captain's pert bum. He believed in the freedom of preforming your religious activities in public.

 

Sebastian threw a look at John's (adorably) blushed neck (he refused to lower himself to look at his molester).

 

“Sorry, love. This can't wait.” To prove his point he gave that perfect ass a nice squeeze.

 

John sighed. “You molesting my ass can't wait until we get home?”

 

“Not molesting, love. _Worshipping_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! =)


End file.
